In the field of articulated work vehicles, it has long been known to provide a vehicle having a front section and a rear section pivotally connected to one another about a central articulation point or pivot axis, generally at an intermediate location along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. This central articulation point allows relative angular movement of one section of the vehicle relative to the other about a point to afford tight-radius steering. Articulated work vehicles of this type include farm tractors, crawlers, earth-moving machines, loader back hoes and the like.
Despite the popularity of work vehicles including a central articulation point, such work vehicles still have inherently limited turning or steering radii and are difficult to turn due to misleading directional perceptions provided by the operator station. Such centrally articulated work vehicles are inherently limited in their turning radius because the tires of such vehicles frequently interfere with each other or interfere with the front frame during turning. Such centrally articulated work vehicles are also difficult to precisely control and steer because each of the operator station, the front frame and the tires may simultaneously be oriented at different angles.
As a result, there is a continuing need for an articulated work vehicle having an improved turning or steering radius and providing the driver with a more accurate visual perception of the direction in which the work vehicle is moving during steering.